Different Paths
by WolfDiva
Summary: Fifteen drabbles with fifteen different pairings done for the 15pairing challenge on Livejournal. Current It was lovely but it wasn't the original. HaruKatara
1. Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Avatar wasn't created by me. That's all.

Notes: This will be a series of fifteen **different **pairings. Just fifteen. I'm choosing the pairing based on the prompt given. You all might not like the pairings I choose. Do NOT complain because I happened to choose a pairing you don't like (be it incestous, the age gap is too large, etc.). I'll give you plenty of warnings beforehand. Don't like, don't read. Oh and most of these will be drabbles.

Pairing: Koh/Ummi  
Prompt: #11 Inconsequential/Nonconsensual

* * *

The last thing Ummi can remember about the world of the living is the feeling of rushing water flowing into her ears, mouth, and nose. The unfamiliar sensation of breathing underwater, the burning in her nose and lungs, had only lasted moments. That was strange. She had always thought drowning would hurt more.

Though her eyes were closed, she sensed something or someone near. Not her dear Kuruk, who she briefly heard yelling in rage and shock. No, this...presence was something larger, more menacing. Ummi thought she could even feel something brushing against her traditional Water Tribe wedding dress. A large fish, maybe, if she was still underwater.

"Do you really think I'm a fish? What a quaint little idea."

A voice, somewhat airy and distant, came from her left. Or was it her right? She couldn't tell, the owner seemed to switch places in mid sentence. Ummi thought she could feel something scrape against her side. A leg? An arm, maybe? An image of a fat insect sitting proudly in a tangled web came to her mind.

Not a fish, Ummi thinks to herself, a spider.

"Open your eyes. You have such a beautiful face, your eyes must be just as lovely."

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Ummi asks through clinched teeth. She is afraid but she's more afraid of showing that fear.

"My, aren't you the inquisitive one?" the voice asked, it's tone had changed a little. Instead of distant, it is somewhat jovial in manner. "It doesn't matter who I am or my reasons."

"When Kuruk finds me-"

Her unknown captor broke in with what sounded like the the low growl of a wild beast, Ummi even thought she could feel it's hot wet breath as it panted heavily. "He won't! He could find a dozen other women with faces just as beautiful as yours to replace you! If I know him at all, he will!" her captor snarled violently.

Ummi's eyelids flickered open in anger. She wanted to see the face of this wild monster who dared to question the love of the Avatar for her.

Her kidnapper's face was that of an angry ape, closer to her own face than she imagined. The brave words in defense of Kuruk she had planned died on her lips.

The captor only said one more word to her. "Perfect."

He was sure that Kuruk wasn't going to be finding this face anytime soon.


	2. Smiling

Prompt: 10, I love the rainy nights  
Pairing: Ty Lee/Mai  
Warnings: Femmeslash, yuri (nothing too serious)

* * *

The night is late and the low burning embers of the fire make odd dancing shadows on the small cave's walls and ceiling. Droplets of rain, pushed by the probing wind, splash awkwardly on the dry dusty ground. Soon the dust will be churned up mud, Mai notes dryly as miniature splashes of mud get on her clothes.

Cowering slightly and using the small fire as a shield against the darkness of the stormy night, Ty Lee idly waits. Her nature doesn't like waiting almost as much as it doesn't like being alone. "Mai, when do you think Azula will be back?"

Mai, crouching low near the cave's entrance, turns her head slightly at the question. "In the morning or after the rain goes. You know how the 'Princess' hates rain."

Ty Lee gives a sigh but moves closer to Mai. "I thought I saw a lightning flash a moment ago, it could be her," she says after a slow while.

Mai scoffs. "I doubt it," Mai replies, giving Ty Lee a quick shove to get more space. Ty Lee comes back, closer than ever.

Giving a glance upwards, as if asking for patience, Mai gives a sigh. "Alright, she might come back. _Maybe._ Happy now?"

"Not quite. You're not smiling, Mai." Ty Lee gives a quick smile that's lost on Mai.

"I have nothing to smile about."

"Well, it's raining."

Mai looks at the eager Ty Lee over her shoulder. "And your point is what? I hate the rain."

"I like rainy nights, they're so cozy."

"You get sick and-"

Mai is cut off when Ty Lee grips her tight in a hug.

"Ty Lee, I promise to smile if you just get off me...please."

Somehow Mai knew that wasn't going to happen as long as it was raining.


	3. The Failure of a Pygmalion

Perfection is impossible for anyone, save those who waste their lives to attain the lofty goal. Haru wasn't actively searching for perfection for himself. No...perfection for him wasn't achievable but...

A quick movement of his left hand shortened the stone figure. No! His "model" was now too short...so a deft movement of the right reversed it. That was better. Haru wanted to stay true to the memory of the rebellious Waterbender.

The image couldn't be just _any_ woman. It had to be _her_ with that confident smile ever so slightly gracing her lips and with those eyes that seemed to be always full of thought. Stone couldn't do Katara justice and that was obvious but Haru knew, deep inside, it was probably more reachable than Katara herself.

Stone couldn't wipe away tears that dripped down itself or press back when kissed. Stone couldn't think of schemes that would surely fail but seemed plausible anyways. Stone couldn't talk back or comfort the hurt. Stone couldn't be alive...no matter what shape it took be it an animal or a human.

If the statue had been seen by others that had seen the same woman it would've been marveled over. It was almost perfect...the form and face was flawless. Katara, herself, no doubt would have been deeply flattered.

But, no, that wasn't the fate of Haru's work. He looked at what he made with a weary eye. The statue stared back, carven eyes staring with the same unfocused look of a person half-asleep. It looked bored with being stone, even it's mouth seemed to frown in a subtle way. This didn't please him. The stone figure of Katara was beautiful in its own right but something felt wrong.

It wasn't the original.

Haru had come into the small canyon with nothing except a vision and his Earthbending skills. He left the canyon with nothing, however, a small pile of rubble was discovered soon after his departure.

He loved the original but didn't want to defile her memory by falling in love with mere stone.

* * *

The original prompt was "it's not real". 


End file.
